yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Obelisk Force
}} The Obelisk Force (オベリスク・フォース Oberisuku Fōsu) is an elite group of Duel Soldiers of the highest ranking at Duel Academy in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, all of whom answer directly to the Professor. All of its members wear militaristic uniforms (very similar in design to their commander's clothing) that are predominantly blue and white with yellow accents along with jagged blue and silver helmets (that feature red jewels set in the eye sockets and a single large jewel, that can be either green, red or yellow, set in the forehead) designed after the head of "Obelisk the Tormentor". Their rank is based on the Obelisk Blue rank from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Biography History Three years ago, Leo Akaba, the Professor of Duel Academy, and several Obelisk Force members caught Celina and Declan trying to escape. They captured Celina and took her away as per Leo's orders, then placed an interdimensional teleportation device on Declan's wrist, which sent him back to the Standard Dimension from whence he came. Arc League Championship and the Obelisk Force.]] When Celina appeared in the Standard Dimension, she eventually warned Declan that the Obelisk Force would come to pursue her. Therefore, Declan organized the third round of the Junior Arc League Championship into a city-wide Battle Royal. As Declan expected, Obelisk Force eventually interfered, as three Duel Soldiers captured Ashley, Bram and Carl, sealing them in cards. This was witnessed by Yuya Sakaki, who then fell into a state of rage and challenged them. Despite the Obelisk Force members burning Yuya repeatedly, the boy appeared unfazed. Six more appeared before Celina, but were intercepted by the Senior participants of the ALCS. Meanwhile, Yuya swiftly defeated the three Obelisk Force members with the newly created "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon". When Sun Shadow returned to the Volcano Area, three of the Obelisk Force members had left, with the remaining three defeating all of the Senior Class Duelists, sealing them in cards, save for Kev Ravenwood, who was rescued by Yugo, who had been warped to Standard a little while earlier. Yugo defeated all three Obelisk Force members at once by turning their own card effects against them. Three more Obelisk Force members surrounded Zuzu Boyle, disguised as Celina at the time, but Yuri appeared and dismissed them to assist Dennis McField. These three soldiers then cornered Celina, Shay, and Moon Shadow in the Volcano Area. They pushed Celina and Moon Shadow into a corner until Reed and Trout joined the Duel. Though the fresh 'partners' were able to inflict decent damage to the trio, they were defeated and sealed into cards too. Before Moon Shadow would befall the same fate, Sylvio arrives and saves him with an Action Card. Sylvio's participation fails to change the tide of the duel. The tables turn when Gong joins in and passes Sylvio's Pendulum Monsters to Shay, who then Pendulum-Xyz Summoned "Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon" to win the Duel, eradicating the Obelisk Force members who stormed the Battle Royale. Friendship Cup Finals .]] After hearing Dennis' report, Leo gave Barrett a new mission to go to the Synchro Dimension with the Obelisk Force and Yuri to capture Zuzu and Celina. Near the end of the Duel between Crow and Yuya, Sora, Sector Security, Declan and Crow noticed several gliders with searchlights defined to be the Obelisk Force. Once landed, Obelisk Force split up into groups of three, searching for Zuzu and Celina. Those who were to find either of them would alert the others with a red flare. Celina, still incapacitated from Security's attempt to take her and with Moon Shadow and Riley Akaba, was found rather quickly and a flare was lit, slowly drawing the Obelisk Force to her location. Several members then entered duels with Riley, with all of them ending up defeated by the young boy. Others approached the High Council's building, which was under siege by Security as well. However, Sergey Volkov intercepted them, defeating several members, much like Riley did. Around the same time, another trio found themselves halted by Moon Shadow whom they quickly overpowered with their numbers. They held the upperhand until Sora joined the duel on Moon Shadow's side, much to their surprise. This trio was then defeated after Sora, with help from Moon Shadow, destroyed their "Hound Dogs" and turned them against their masters. All of the defeated Obelisk Force members were recalled to Duel Academy near-instantly. Riley defeated another group, but at this point was too tired continue dealing with their reinforcements. The young boy then started panicking, recalling his traumatic memories. Before the Obelisk Force could take profit from his situation, Yuya Sakaki arrived to rescue him and Celina. Together, Yuya and Riley defeated another trio before Barrett arrived with three more and challenged Yuya. While they were dueling, the next three members went after a still panicking Riley. This trio was then attacked by Sora's monsters and sent back to Duel Academy. Another trio then appeared, led by Yuri. Incapacitating Sora with a "Hunting Hound" blocking his Duel Disk, the trio restrained the traitorous Sora while Yuri started a Duel with Yugo, who appeared at the scene, as well. While watching the two Duels, the three members wondered what the distortion in the sky was after the Four Dimension Dragons appear on the field. They also call out to Yuri who started to act strange, but when Zuzu arrived, her bracelet teleported him and Yugo away. When Barrett, defeated by the newly arrived Sergey Volkov, took Celina with him at the last moment before retreating to the Fusion Dimension, the remaining three members retreated, seeing no possibilities to fulfill their mission without their commanders Barrett and Yuri in the current situation. Heartland City Under the Professor's orders, the Obelisk Force arrived in Heartland and told Mamoru that they will eliminate the Lancers. Three members found the Lancers and Dueled Yuya and Shay. They attempted to defeat Yuya before his turn started but he used "Big Escape" to end the Battle phase. Once they Fusion Summoned "Chaos Ancient Gear Giant", it's shockwave caused a building to collapse that took Shay out of the Duel after being hit by debris while saving Saya. They have "Chaos Giants" attack Yuya but before they can defeat him, Kite activated "Quick Guard" saving him. Kite quickly brought out "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" and defeated them with his monster's effect, "Cipher Diffusion" and "Cipher Interference". The three members was about to be sealed them into cards by Kite, but he left them alone and decided to approach Yuya and the others. Deck All Obelisk Force members use "Ancient Gear" Decks. Their strategy relies on using "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" to deal effect damage, and Fusion Monsters using "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" as a Fusion Material to destroy the opponent's field while dealing effect damage when the opponent's monsters are destroyed. They are heavily reliant on Battle Royal rules, as they often defeat their opponents not with power but through sheer numbers with multiple members attacking the same opponent at once, typically in groups of three. They further take advantage of Dueling as a team with the same Decks by using multiple cards to revive their team members' defeated "Hunting Hounds" and their Fusioned forms to repeatedly use them as Fusion Materials to Fusion Summon more powerful "Hunting Hound" monsters and ultimately bring their ace, "Chaos Ancient Gear Giant". Duels References Category:Character groups